


The Mattress Dilemma

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [71]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Out of all of them why was Naruto the one in charge of buying a new mattress?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The Mattress Dilemma

The three of them stood all in a line against the wall, their heads tilted to the side like little puppets waiting for their strings to be pulled. Shikamaru was the first to break formation.

“He ordered the wrong size bed.”

“Really the wrong size,” Sakura agreed.

“I don’t think we’re all going to fit in there together,” Hinata said quietly.

As she said, they were definitely not all going to fit together in that bed. Four fully grown adults needed a king sized mattress at least to be comfortable if not something custom-made to be ever bigger. The queen probably looked pretty big to Naruto, who had spent his entire life until moving in with all of them falling over the edges of a tiny little twin mattress, and that was the only thing that was going to save him from three bouts of indignant rage. It was still a little irritating. Now they would have to call the store and get this mess sorted out. Hopefully they wouldn’t need more than a simple exchange.

“Oh sweet, dattebayo, it’s here!” Naruto crashed in to the room with a brilliant grin on his face and immediately assumed a proud stance with his chest puffed out ridiculously. “Isn’t it great? So big!”

“Not big enough though,” Sakura pointed out. He wilted slightly.

“What do you mean? That thing is huge!”

“It would be if there were only two of us,” Hinata told him in a gentle voice, “but I don’t think it’s going to have room for all four. You and Shikamaru are both quite tall.”

Shikamaru threw an arm around Sakura’s shoulders to grin down at her. “And we all know how this one likes to spread out in her sleep.”

With great dignity she stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto blinked around at each of them and then turned to blink down at the bed as well, his expression pulled in to something mildly bewildered but more in a manner that said he thought they were all having a joke on him than as if he didn’t understand. He wasn’t a stupid person. It was just that sometimes his thought patterns tended to run off in wild directions that no one else was able to follow. After a minute or so he grinned and gave a bright laugh.

“Of course we’ll fit!” he declared. “Like this!”

With that he turned and used his large arm span to gather the rest of their group in one big hug and toppled all four of them sideways on to the new mattress. Both of the girls shrieked with surprise and even Shikamaru gave a quiet _hey_! They landed in a pile of limbs that took several minutes, a lot of squirming, and not a few swear words to sort out but in the end Naruto ended up in the center of the bed with Shikamaru under one arm, Sakura under the other, and Hinata stretched out entirely on top of him.

“See! We fit!”

“I hate to admit that you’re right in any way…this is rather unorthodox…” Sakura looked a bit confused as to how she got to where she was.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru chimed in. “What if one of us wants to stretch out?”

“Awww but I like to cuddle.” Naruto pouted.

Hoping to cheer him up, Hinata tucked herself up under his chin and murmured, “I’ll cuddle with you, Naruto-kun.”

As it turned out they did end up buying a bigger mattress the next week, though the first was deemed not in any condition to be returned to the store so they had to pay full price for both. Sakura was the one to point out that it was the boys’ fault the first mattress was such a mess. Neither Shikamaru nor Naruto had any regrets. The put the queen size in the guest room with some nice thick sheets and set up the lovely new king size in their own bedroom, almost the same but now with added room for anyone who needed a bit of extra space.

“I still think we all fit nicely on the other mattress,” Naruto grumbled a few weeks later as they all lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling while they caught their breath.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, “but now we can tie two different people to the headboard and spread both of their legs.”

Even Naruto had to admit that was a good enough reason to get the right size mattress.


End file.
